The Yeah Song
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: What really happened behind closed doors of one of Gustavo's studio's, a remake of Big Time Songwriters! fluff, slash and smut! R&R Jagan fanfic


**Hey Guys :) ****Ok, so this story is a Jagan one shot and is my thoughts on what really happened when Logan and James were in the recording studio together… ;) and there's going to be a part two with Carlos and Kendall as well, but it's going to be a separate one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BOYS NOR DO I MAKE ANY CLAIMS TOWARDS THEIR SEXUALITY! **

**So enjoy my Jagan one-shot :)**

_Say anything you want_

_I turn the music up_

_Cuz baby we keep going Oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

James and Logan stood in the hallway behind a wall, frowning that Kendall and Carlos had gotten so far in writing their song.

"Great they're beating us; we need lyrics to the yeah song fast!" said Logan aggravated. The two boys restlessly pondered ways to get their song chosen by the record company and flaunt it in front of their competitors faces.

"Yeah but I'm drawing a blank, I'm usually great with words." said James equally as annoyed, pounding his fist against the wall.

"Yeah when you talk to girls…" Logan grumbled, trying to mask his jealously from his fellow band mate. Logan didn't know why but for two months now, he felt this strong, romantic attraction to James. He always felt a pang of jealously take over him whenever he saw James flirting with another girl , he couldn't help but feel jealous that James wouldn't pay the amount of attention he does to random girls than he does to him.

James's hazel-green eyes lit up. "Right, my verbal skills work best, when I'm charming the ladies…" he looked down and smiled devilishly at Logan.

The smart boy looked up at the taller boy, confused and a little scarred. Without forewarning James grabbed Logan and brought him to the studio adjacent to the one Kendall and Carlos were in and shut the door. They were the only two in there, but James ran out and within ten seconds, returned with a bag labeled "Macy's", the large shopping bag Mrs. Knight brought home yesterday.

"James what is that?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"You'll see… strip," James said bluntly.

Logan's blood went cold and his heart sped up. "What?"

"Change into this," he said throwing the dark brunette a black sleeveless blouse, pink sweater and a blonde wig.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Logan asked, very confused.

"Put it on, if you look like a girl, then maybe it will get my creative juices flowing," he said adjusting the acoustics in the room with large pillows.

The smart boy obeyed. He removed his black and white cardigan and black T-shirt. James turned his head for a split second, only to see Logan completely shirtless, but Logan just continued undressing, not realizing James was looking at him. He didn't want to make Logan uncomfortable by staring at him, but James' eyes were glued to the smart boy. His perfectly chiseled pecs, and pale yet stunning muscular arms, along with the delicate, wispy black hairs, on his perfectly formed six pack. James felt a little weird thinking about Logan in an avid way, but his best friend was just so good-looking underneath all that clothing he constantly piled on. James didn't know why Logan always had to cover up, even when they were at the pool; the rest of the boys always went shirtless and knee-length board-shorts, but Logan always wore a big, loose t-shirt and long pants that were occasionally rolled up past his ankles on a hot day. Logan finished dressing up for James and topped off with the blonde wig and sat down on an empty stool.

"Ready?" asked the dark brunette.

"Um sure…" said James getting over the shock at his best friends body.

"Alright now just sit there and be girly…" said James.

"How do I do that?" asked the smart boy.

"I don't know, you're the doctor, you should know about all that biology crap, just be a girl!"

"Um ok…. Hi James, um you look really handsome today, oh you're hair is just so flawless." said Logan in a girlish voice, twirling his fake blonde hair.

Those hazel-green eyes lit up once again and the taller boy broke out into song. "_So tell me who am I supposed to be, what I gotta do to getcha close to me, if I run away tonight will you follow me, yeah-yeah, yeah- yeah, yeah -yeah…." _The taller boy flashed a toothy smile at his fellow songwriter partner.

"Ok, that was catchy, but um, this is a little awkward for me ok…" said Logan, though he thought quite the opposite. He liked being serenaded by James and hearing his sexy tenor voice, even if he wasn't really singing to him, he still got to have James all to himself.

"Who cares, because the yeah song, is going to be a bonus track, and Gustavo's going to love it, and us." James said triumphantly high-fiving Logan.

"Great now I can take off this ridiculous outfit." Logan chuckled, standing up and slid off his sweater and black blouse, once again revealing his hot bod, and put on his black t-shirt and striped cardigan. He also took off his blonde wig and neatly set it back into the large shopping bag.

James turned his head in Logan's direction and studied him from head to toe. Logan was definitely a good-looking guy, his smile was always so comforting and those dimples are quite adorable. Logan had always been just a friend to James, but they're friendship had blossomed so much ever since they moved to L.A, and Logan was so forgiving and loyal; not to mention smart. James had secretly admired Logan's brains, he was always attracted to the smart, nerdy types; even though he really wasn't too smart himself, he still thought intelligence was incredibly sexy.

"Um hey Logan…" James asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Um… nothing, just nothing, forget I even said anything" James turned around and cursed under his breath, how could he have said something so stupid.

"Sure…" Logan turned to his side, squirming in the awkward silence between him and James.

"_Just tell him you like him, no you can't he'll think you're a freak, no you're all alone with him now's perfect…tell him… TELL HIM…" _The thoughts in the smart boy's mind screamed. Him and James were the only two in the sound proof room, now would seem like the perfect time to test out his feelings, but how could he do in such a casual way that James wouldn't figure out? Suddenly a brilliant idea popped up.

"Hey James," he started, moving closer to the taller man.

"Yes,"

"Um… see I'm doing an extra credit psychology research project for Ms. Collins class about what makes people attracted to another person…" Logan started, hoping his plan would work.

"And….."

"And I was hoping… since you're already here…that maybe… you could... help me out?" Logan looked at the floor, praying that James wouldn't see through his made up story.

James thought for a moment. "Ok sure, how can I help you out?"

"Well how do you usually make someone _really_ fall for you?" Logan asked.

"Well, I treat them like they're the most important thing in the world..." James started, and smiled as he thought of all the girls he had charmed in the past. "When I kiss them, usually they're all over me," James chuckled.

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's cockiness. But was more than happy James had said that. He looked at the pretty boy with a hopeful glance, encouraging him to try that out on him. James furrowed his eyebros at first but then opened his eyes and realized what Logan meant by his facial expression.

"No...way Logan I am not going to kiss you!" James said confidently, though on the inside he really wanted to try it out.

"Oh c'mon, think of all the weird things I've had to do for you, like this ridiculous disguise," Logan said crossing his arms, referring to the girlish outfit the pretty boy had made him wear about two minutes ago.

"Well yeah… " James started, but felt defeated at Logan's words. "But wouldn't that make us kind of _gay_ for each other?"

"Well no, I mean… Its completely casual, no feelings at all, it's just an experiment…"

"Oh well…. ok, for the sake of science right?"

"Yeah, yeah for the sake of science…." Logan said trying to hold in all of his excitement

The two boys approached each other, the taller boy rested his arms on the shorter boy's hips, while Logan wrapped one hand around his band mate's neck and slowly closed the distance between the two in one hot kiss. James leaned into Logan's mouth, pushing him back, as Logan parted his lips, and crashed their tongues into each other; of course James being the more dominant one, taking over all parts of Logan's heated mouth. After about twelve seconds, the two let go and starred at each other, but neither one letting go.

"Uhmm… wow James…" Logan said speechless at the intensity of their first kiss

"Wow indeed…" James wickedly smiled at Logan, feeling a magnetic force pull him closer to the smart boy's body. The taller boy turned his head and gently planted another slow kiss on the dark-brunettes heated neck.

"James…" Logan sighed in anguish, lowering his hands onto the stool he was previously sitting on, as a form of leverage to hold him up.

"Shush… it's for you project right…" James smiled against his band mates ear "I'll turn you on so much… you'll wanna jerk off in the corner by the time I'm done" he whispered sexily, taking advantage of the opportunity to suck Logan off and get him a good grade.

Logan closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, James was all his now.

The taller boy wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and began to kiss his neck gently. Soon his small sweet kisses, turned into longer ones, the taller boy sucked harder on the smart boy's neck, and pulled his cardigan and shirt over the smart boy's head, leaving the top half of Logan's body completely out in the open.

"James… I-I'm…" stared Logan, he didn't like how his body was a little bit hairy than the other guys, and he didn't like that his pecs weren't as toned as his perfectly formed six-pack, over all Logan felt so self-conscious of his body

"Undeniably sexy…" James purred into his ear. "Damn Logan I don't know why you cover up so much… you've got a rockin' body…" he said now with his mouth on the smart boy's collar bone

"You-you really think so…" asked Logan shaking in exhilaration.

"Totally… I think your six pack is gorgeous and the hair on your body is totally hot… makes you more of a man" the taller boy moved his hands lower as his head went lower kissing all the way down Logan's body.

James ran his tongue all the way down Logan's chest, nibbling softly on Logan's hard, left nipple. Logan found all of this anticipation so euphoric that he felt his member growing in length and hardness. James felt Logan's bulge poke at his chest and smiled, being satisfied with his seductive ways. He maneuvered his lips lower down the dark-haired boy's breastbone and outlined with the tip of his tongue, every crevice of Logan's distinct abdominal muscles. Logan went completely hard at how James could seduce him so easily, a trickle of sweat dripped down the dark-haired boys face, not able to take in all of the excitement, feeling so hot and ready for whatever James had in mind.

"Oh fuck James… just take me…please" moaned Logan softly

"Don't worry Lo-gain…" said James on his knees and at loosed the belt loops of his pants and with one swift movement pulled down the smart boy's jeans and navy blue boxers, leaving Logan completely naked. "I've got you…"

Logan blushed and felt a shiver go down his spine at the cool breeze from the air vents brush up against his bare legs, yet so hot at the same time.

James smiled at the thickness of Logan's beautiful cock. He reached the tip of his tongue and licked the underside of the thick erection, which made Logan let out a soft groan and put one hand on the nearby stool, trying to pull himself together and not completely lose it just yet.

"Oh my lord James….." cried Logan digging his nails into the cushions of the small stool.

James smiled and closed his eyes, only concentrating on the feeling of Logan's wonderful dick inside of his warm mouth. James swirled his tongue all around the head of Logan's member and steadily took in more of Logan's cock, and began to suck on it. Logan moved his free hand onto the back of James head and grabbed onto James's luscious locks, and thrusted himself into the taller boy's mouth. James held onto the smart boy's hips, stabilizing him as Logan watched James take in more of his dick, his lips moving up and down, driving Logan completely insane with James' amazing skill to suck him off so well. Logan kept pushing forward into James's stunning mouth and continued this pattern onto him, so overwhelmed, which James found completely attractive. The taller boy bit down and tugged on Logan ever so slightly. The smart boy let out cries of anguish and euphoria, not wanting this rhythmic pattern to ever end.

"Holy fuck… James… I'm close…" the smart boy moaned aloud

James sucked insensitively on Logan's member, his tongue swirling around, feeling the smart boy's dick throbbing in unison to the rapid beating of the taller boy's heart, the smart boy's sweet cum leaking into the James' mouth and swallowing it clean; with one quick movement James removed Logan's cock from his mouth. The taller boy opened his eyes and smiled up at an exhausted Logan as he smiled back down at James. The smart boy reached down to his ankles and pulled his pants back on, as James stood up and held his band mate close, while Logan wrapped his arms around James lower back and gave him one final kiss.

"That… was amazing…" said Logan breathing heavily and smiling up at James

The taller boy chuckled, rubbing the smart boy's sweaty back and kissed his forehead. "Well, was I a good guinea pig for you project?"

"To be honest James, there was no paper, I just needed to tell you in some way that… I really, really like you and I was hoping that you'd feel the same way"

James laughed softly "I had a feeling you were lying, like you need the extra credit, you're an A student."

"Are you mad?" Logan pouted

"Quite the contrary actually, I like you too Lo-gain… a lot" James smiled down at Logan pressing his forehead against the shorter boy's

Logan blushed. "I'm glad I went with the Yeah song"

"So am I" James leaned down and kissed Logan's delicious mouth.

**Hey, sooooo I hope you guys liked it :D. Check out my other stories too, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this called the "Oh Song" on the other side of the studio with what Carlos and Kendall are up to ;)**

**So I promise I'll get started on my Carlos and Katie one-shot collection as soon as I can! Please R & R I love hearing your feedback :D, have a great day, and remember, you guys are all beautiful :)**


End file.
